U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,329 and 5,683,171 shows an example whereby a cylindrical unit is supposedly strapped to a drill to direct a light beam to a workpiece or the like. However, significant problems arise when attempting to attach a device in this manner. Various attempts to solve this problem have been attempted:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,133 shows a light mounting structure for a fishing pole;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,670 shows a belt where light focus is adjusted by a gooseneck structure;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,638 shows a wrench with a flashlight;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,502,949 and 6,575,590 show a light between a tool and a battery;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,890,135 and 6,168,287 show an LED light built into tool, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,458 shows a pop up light;
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,584 and 6,729,480 show a belt with loops for holding bits etc.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,525 shows sleeves with pockets for accessories;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,545 shows a hook and loop faster directly on a tool; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,743 shows a light adapted to fit into a bit holder cavity.
None of these patents provide a device that is versatile for use with many different types of tools and in different environments, with many degrees of adjustability.